Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that performs printing by reciprocally moving a carriage and a notification method of a carriage operation abnormality in a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
According to International Publication WO 2010/084606, a printing apparatus includes an acceleration sensor that detects the acceleration applied to a carriage, and a carriage operation abnormality, more specifically, whether a printhead has come into contact with a printing sheet, is determined from the detected acceleration. The detected acceleration is compared to a threshold during carriage movement, and the carriage is stopped if an abnormal state is determined from the comparison result.
Among printing apparatuses, there is an apparatus that has an arrangement in which ink tanks are exchangeable during printing or a plurality of paper rolls are settable. In such a printing apparatus, an external impulse (vibration) may be applied to the printing apparatus due to a user operation during a printing operation. For example, if an ink tank cover is carelessly closed or a heavy-weight paper roll is set, a vibration that occurs from this operation is detected by the acceleration sensor. Hence, it may be erroneously determined that the carriage operation is abnormal.